


When Trauma Meets Storms

by Probably_Insane



Series: Of Masks and Bunnies [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: ADHD Hero's Spirit, Autistic Hero's Spirit, Child Link (Legend of Zelda), Kit Is Young Legend, Legend (Linked Universe) Needs a Hug, Legend's Ocean Trauma Gets Brought Up, Legend-centric, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), M/M, Mask Is Young Link, Originally a LW, Panic Attacks, Ravio is Supportive, So are the others, he gets one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_Insane/pseuds/Probably_Insane
Summary: The Links are currently on Wind's boat and headed for Outset Island. They're three days in and Legend is getting more anxious by the minute, and his behaviour is not unnoticed by Kit, who is confused on why his older self is acting so scared. After all, Kit loves the ocean, and Legend is just him but older, so shouldn't Legend love it too?It all comes to a head when a storm hits the boat.
Relationships: Legend & Kit (Linked Universe), Legend & Sky (Linked Universe), Legend (Linked Universe) & Everyone, Legend (Linked Universe)/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Of Masks and Bunnies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673563
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	When Trauma Meets Storms

Legend shook where he stood against Wind's ship. They had been on the sea for 3 days and everyday brought Legend closer and closer to a meltdown. He'd been helping wherever he could, but it was hard. He could feel a storm brewing on the horizon, and Wind's absolute faith of the ocean wasn't helping matters. Every rock of the boat set off his fight or flight reflexes.

"Legend, are you okay?" Kit. The one Hero who doesn't need his all of Legend's emotional baggage. Pulling together what fragments of a facade he could, he answered.  
"I... I'm fine, Bambino. Don't worry 'bout me." Kit shimmied at Bambino, so Legend knew he got away with the lie, even if it made his mouth feel all wrong. And then his world came crashing down.

"Storm brewing! We're gonna have to sail through it!" The others gave Legend concerned looks, they knew the hero hated them. But Legend smiled and waved it off.

~~~~~~

Legend was really regretting waving their concern off.

He was shakily tying cargo to the ship as another wave crashed over the side, a sob threatening to break free. His grip on reality was starting to weaken. He was gonna wake up on the ocean all alone and everyone will be gone. A hand landed on his shoulder, and Legend ticked, a startled "Bunny" leaving him.  
"Vet. You need to breath. It's alright, we're going to get you out of the storm. You're safe with us, okay?" Someone, Sky, by the sailcloth, took Legend's hands in their own and Legend noticed he had started pinching at his skin again.

Legend opened his mouth to say something but a sob escaped him instead and Sky drew the other into a hug, wrapping his sailcloth around the other as protection. Legend clenched his eyes shut as he felt water seep into his boots from another wave. The rocking somehow got worse and Legend heard someone yell in frustration.

"A switch? Really? Now?!" Oh thank Hylia. Maybe she'll show some mercy for once and drop them somewhere far, far, away from the ocean. No offense to Wind and Spirit, but he and water don't mix anymore.

Something hit the back of his head and Legend's world went dark. He smiled.  
The world finally stopped rocking.

"-end!"  
 _What?_  
"Legend! Wake up! You're safe."  
 _Is someone... Concerned for him?_  
"LINK! PLEASE WAKE UP!"  
 _Ravio?  
_ "LINK! YOU NEED TO WAKE UP!"  
 _Ravio.... What's Ravio doing on the ocean?_  
"Link! You're not on the ocean, you're at your house. You need to wake up."  
 _Wake up... He could do that..._

Legend chased after the light, after Ravio's voice and opened his eyes. Ravio's worried face hovered over his own, and Legend reached out with his hands to see if what he was seeing was real. He felt Ravio's face, his hair and his scarf before it registered that this was real.  
Legend collapsed into Ravio's arms, unable to say anything but stammered "Bunny"s. Kit looked at his older self, he was really scared. _Was this how he was designed to turn out? He didn't want to be like that. What wasn't Legend telling him?_

Time and Mask noticed Kit's distress and acted. They took him aside to explain.

"Legend has been on a lot of adventures, and he's seen a lot of things," Mask was saying, and Time took over.  
"And he's had to do a lot of bad things for the sake of Hylia. Bad things that he still has yet to stop feeling guilty for. He didn't tell you because he didn't want to ruin the innocence you have. The harmless childhood innocence that Legend lost years ago. You are still innocent to him. He wants to protect you from his past," Kit nodded, he was still upset but he understood. Legend didn't want to scare him with what he's done. He looked over at Legend, who was clutching onto Ravio like his life depended on it and decided that he didn't care what Legend went through. He was upset right now and needed to be comforted.

Kit walked over and started hugging his older self who stared at Kit with wide eyes.  
"Paint sad?" Legend gave a watery smile and pulled Kit into the hug. Ravio sandwiched Kit in-between them and the youngest gagged when Legend and Ravio kissed.

"Yuck!" Legend softly laughed before kissing Kit on the head, Ravio doing the same shortly after. Mask, seeing that things were slightly better, ran at the trio and jumped into the group hug, starting everyone. A few startled "Bunny"s and "Paint!"s were yelled out as well as one cheerful "Milk!"  
Wind and Spirit soon joined in, followed by a split Four until the entire group had joined in and at some point people started falling asleep, starting with Vio and slowly spreading throughout the group.

Kit looked at Legend, eyes wide "Paint?"  
Legend smiled. "Yeah, Bambino, I'm okay," And this time, he was telling the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a new series I'm starting. It'll feature three new characters.  
> Mask, aka Child Link or Young Time.  
> Spirit, a slightly younger Wind.  
> And Kit, a very young version of Legend, who just got back from his first quest.
> 
> Happy reading!


End file.
